The Sword of Fidelity
by Bellaralo
Summary: Loki desires the throne of Asgard, so when Jane Foster accepts Thor's marriage proposal he decides that she is just another "thing" blocking his way to get what he wants. Loki/Jane. Slightly AU from the movie, but I hope not to much.


**"The Sword of Fidelity"**

Chapter One - Preparations

Authors Note: New to this Ship, but trying to be different in respect to other storylines. I have no idea how this story ends, but I had to start writing something. My writing style is rough, but I am hoping you will enjoy the story I will create for you.

* * *

If there was ever a day she wished her parents were alive, it would be this one. To have her father give her away, and to have her mom giving her an "everyone has cold feet" speech would have been perfect. Jane knew that everything could never be perfect, which is why she turned the details of this day to her future mother-in-law Frigga.

Frigga loved every second of it, atleast that is what Jane believed. She flew in and out of Jane's room several times to retrieve things, to check on Thor, and back again.

"I could never ask for a better woman to marry one of my sons" Frigga said, and Jane believed her. Since the first time Frigga had met Jane she had openly welcomed her. Unlike Thor's father, Odin, Frigga was more open to the idea of someone from Midgard becoming a part of the royal family. Jane secretly believes Odin would rather have her banished to Midgard, without a second glance. Too make it worse; of all people to marry her and Thor, it was Odins duty as the grooms father to marry them.

"Thank you. How do I look?" Jane asked. Jane knew she was plain, which is why she was so surprised that Thor had felt anything for her, besides the pain of getting hit by her car.

"Beautiful, you look very much like a princess of Asgard now" Frigga replied. Jane looked into the mirror, and she had to agree. Jane had never looked this amazing in all of her life. Her makeup was flawless, personally done by Frigga, but Jane had wondered if it was magic that had made her this beautiful. Her hair was pulled up by bands of gold and jewels, a few strands left out to frame face. Her dress was not white, but a blend of blues and purples that you would only witness at sunset. She found herself wondering how Thor would react to this new look.

As if Frigga could read her mind she said "He will forever remind you of how you looked today, it will be the first day of your marriage, and a day worth not forgetting" Jane took a deep breath, looked at her reflection and the mirror. She was especially nervous about her first night with Thor. Thor knew she had never been with a man sexually, and Jane had to stop several heavy make out sessions because she was just too shy about her plain appearance to feel sexy. Today she felt sexy; today she would give herself to him fully, and with confidence.

"Alright, I think I am ready" Jane said, but with confidence. Frigga continued with reminding her of the steps of the wedding ceremony.

"Ribbons…..Sword….Cut…..Bite of the Apple…" A jumble of words here and there was all she heard as she mentally prepared herself for her walk down the Hall.

* * *

The city was alive and bursting at the seams with excitement. Childern of Asgard ran with ribbons, danced, and sang in celebration of the upcoming wedding. Everyone was talking about Jane Foster of Midgard, the mortal who had won Thor's heart.

He hated it, which is why he was lurking in the shadows. He was looking for anywhere else to be but at the palace to watch his _brother_ marry a mere human. To make it worse, the woman was not even remotely attractive.

Loki knew he would never get the throne if Thor got married. The idea that someone of such inferior birth would one day be queen, who could have children that would rule, made his skin crawl. He would be damned if he got pushed even farther into the shadows of his brother and his father. He would get rid of this "Jane Foster", and to make it even better no one would even know it was him that did it. He will enjoy ruining Thor's big day, relish in it, he was after all the god of mischief.

As if to prove his point, he turned one of those children's ribbons into a snake and with a grin he melted into the shadows.


End file.
